The Hundredth and Something Christmas Gift Exchange
by The Convergence
Summary: For Imaan: Lexi comes over to the Salvatore house to give Stefan his gift.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Imaan  
 **Character:** Lexi Branson  
 **Other Characters Used:** Stefan Salvatore  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Happy Holidays!

* * *

 **The Hundredth and Something Christmas Gift Exchange**

 _Lexi comes over to the Salvatore house to give Stefan his gift._

* * *

Lexi entered the Salvatore house that had been set up with a tonne of decorations for a Christmas party that, to Stefan's annoyance, Caroline had planned.

She chuckled, noticing Stefan in the corner, writing in his diary with a stern look. "Get in the party mood, Stef."

Stefan's expression changed swiftly as he began to beam, glad to see his best friend. "Lexi!" He dropped his pen and diary, running up to hug her.

Lexi laughed, hugging back tightly. It had been a couple of months since they last saw each other. "Merry Christmas," she sighed softly.

"Merry Christmas," Stefan returned, pulling back. "Got you a gift."

"Really? What?" Lexi questioned with excitement.

Stefan walked over to the vast tree and picked up a small present, wrapped in red paper and decorated with a green bow. He handed it to her with a big grin. Stefan was proud of his gift, they had experienced many Christmases together but this time he felt like he had got her the perfect gift.

She ripped off the paper and tossed away the bow. Lexi smirked, seeing the present was in a small black box. "Of course, i'll marry you," she joked, eyeing Stefan who laughed.

"Just open it," Stefan told her with a smile on his face, amused.

Lexi chuckled, opening the box and gasping when she saw her present. It was a small silver locket with the words 'wanted dead or alive' engraved on it. "I love it."

"You have to open the locket," Stefan instructed, glad she liked it.

She opened the locket and grinned, seeing that a picture of them had been placed in there. The picture was from the eighties, when they went to the Bon Jovi concert.

"Damn Stef," Lexi chuckled, putting her locket on. "Make me feel bad about my present."

Stefan chuckled at her. "I'll love whatever you give me."

She smiled at him, taking out his present from her black handbag and chucking it over to him.

"Thank you," Stefan grinned, catching his gift. He opened it up and giggled, seeing that it was a mug of the words 'might be vodka' on it.

"When you give a guy a hundred and something presents, you run out of ideas," Lexi shrugged, pouting with guilt.

"I love it," Stefan shook his head, smiling.

"Well, you'll be getting the best Christmas gift of all soon," she grinned, excitedly.

He nodded nervously. "She still needs to say yes."

"If she doesn't for whatever reason, let's go to Portland," Lexi shrugged. "But, if i were you, i wouldn't worry."

Stefan smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Lexi chuckled, hugging back.

"I've missed you," He told her gently.

"Me too, Stef."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links in profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
